empresas3djfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Money in the Bank 2018
Money in the Bank 2018 fue la segunda edición de Money in the Bank, un evento pague-por-ver producido por Empresas 3DJ. Tuvo lugar el 25 de noviembre de 2018 en Saint Louis, Missouri desde el Scottrade Center. El tema principal fue "One for the Money" de Escape the Fate. Argumento Tras conseguir el Campeonato de WCI en No Mercy, se determinó que Jorge en Survivor Series capitanearía su propio equipo frente al equipo liderado por Elir, en un combate donde serían puestos en juego el Campeonato de WCI y el Campeonato Intercontinental. Durante el evento, Alan, miembro del equipo de Elir, mostró su disconformidad ante que Elir fuera el capitán que optaría al Campeonato de WCI en caso de conseguir la victoria y no él. Luego que ambos tuvieran una confrontación al inicio del evento, Alan atacó a Elir causándole una conmoción cerebral luego de un "Curb Stomp en el piso, causando que tuviera que ser removido de la lucha, siendo sustituido por Perry. Previo al inicio del combate, el Gerente General de WCI John Laurinaitis hizo su regreso tras haber sido atacado por Jorge en King of the Ring y anunció que Alan pasaría a ser capitán del equipo de Elir, por lo que en caso de obtener su equipo la victoria, Alan se convertiría en nuevo Campeón de WCI. Sin embargo, el equipo de Jorge lograría llevarse la victoria con Jorge y Jose como únicos sobrevivientes, lo que le permitió a Jorge retener el título. Luego del combate, Jose atacó brutalmente a Jorge, mencionándole que solo continuaba como campeón gracias a él, anunciando sus intenciones de arrebatarle el título. Ante esto, se pactó que Jorge defendería el título en Money in the Bank frente a Jose, Alan y Elir en un Fatal 4-Way Falls Count Anywhere Match. thumb|left|230px|Junto a Elir, tanto Alan como [[Jose recibieron una oportunidad al Campeonato de WCI que ostentaba Jorge.]] Como lucha que da origen al evento, durante la emisión de Survivor Series se anunció que se llevaría a cabo la quinta edición del Money in the Bank Ladder Match, donde el ganador del contrato tendrá garantizado un combate titular por el Campeonato de WCI en la fecha, lugar y hora de su preferencia. Para esta ocasión, se dio a conocer que el combate sería bajo la denominación de All-Stars Money in the Bank, ya que solo incluiría ex-campeones mundiales. Se anunció que formarían parte del combate Cez, el Campeón de NXT David, Fer, los Campeones en Parejas de WCI The Sensual Boys (Perry y Niko) y el Campeón Intercontinental Webber. Previo al evento se dio a conocer que en el Kick-Off de Money in the Bank, Niko realizaría su segmento de entrevistas MizTV donde contaría con el resto de los participantes de la lucha como invitados. Otro de los combates anunciados fue el que se llevaría a cabo por el Campeonato Intercontinental entre el campeón Webber, Fer y Niko. En No Mercy, Niko conseguiría arrebatarle el Campeonato Intercontinental a Fer luego de darle la victoria a The Sensual Boys frente a Stars Type-A (Cez & Fer) luego de que Cez traicionara a Fernando, ganando además los Campeonatos en Parejas de WCI. Sin embargo, su reinado duraría solo un evento luego que en Survivor Series el equipo de Jorge (Jorge, Cez, Jose, Webber & David) derrotara al equipo de Alan (Alan, Fer, Zerko y The Sensual Boys (Perry & Niko)), lo que en consecuencia haría que Webber ganara el Campeonato Intercontinental. Luego que tanto Fer como Niko anunciaran su intención de hacer uso de su cláusula de revancha por el campeonato, se dio a conocer que Webber, Fer y Niko se enfrentarían en un Triple Threat Elimination Match por el título. Durante el Kick-Off de Survivor Series, Niko realizó su segmento de entrevistas MizTV con Webber como invitado. Sorpresivamente durante el transcurso de este, Zerko & Nico acudieron a atacar a ambos luchadores. Inmediatamente, Perry saldría a defender a Niko, para luego entre los dos golpear a Webber hasta que David acudió en su ayuda. Esa misma noche, The Sensual Boys (Perry & Niko) lograron derrotar a Zerko & Nico para retener los Campeonatos en Parejas. Ante este escenario, se pactó que en Money in the Bank The Sensual Boys defenderían sus campeonatos frente a David & Webber y Niko & Zerko. [[Archivo:Nikowebber.jpg|thumb|268px|Luego de Survivor Series, Niko y Webber continuaron su rivalidad por el Campeonato Intercontinental.]] Al feudo anteriormente mencionado entre los tres equipos, se dio inicio a una rivalidad entre el Campeón de NXT David y Perry, luego que este último eliminara a David en la lucha tradicional de Survivor Series. En consecuencia, se anunció que David en Money in the Bank defendería su Campeonato de NXT frente a Perry. En Survivor Series se realizó una Fatal 4-Way por el Campeonato de NXT, pero Bryan, Zerko y Rafa no serían capaces de destronar al campeón David, quien salió victorioso. Ante esto, se pactó una lucha entre los tres en Money in the Bank para determinar quien desafiaría al campeón en el siguiente evento, Armageddon Resultados *David © derrotó a Perry reteniendo el Campeonato de NXT. (15:35) **David cubrió a Perry después de un "Helluva Kick". *Niko derrotó a Webber © y Fer en un Triple Threat Elimination Match ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental. (15:22) **Webber cubrió a Fer luego de un "Zig Zag". 15:08 **Niko cubrió a Webber luego de un "Skull Crushing Finale". 15:22 *The Sensual Boys © (Niko & Perry) © derrotaron a David & Webber y Zerko & Nico reteniendo los Campeonatos en Parejas de WCI en un Triple Threat Tag Team Match. (19:34) **Perry forzó a Nico a rendirse con un "Cross Armbreaker". *Bryan derrotó a Zerko y Rafa ganando una oportunidad al Campeonato de NXT. (12:59) **Bryan cubrió a Rafa luego de un "KO Punch". **Después de la lucha, Zerko atacó a Rafa. *Webber derrotó a Cez, Fer, Perry, David y Niko en un Money in the Bank Ladder Match ganando el Money in the Bank All-Stars. (31:51) **Webber ganó tras descolgar el maletín. **Con esta victoria, Webber se convirtió en el primer luchador en ganar dos veces seguidas el Money in the Bank Ladder Match. *Jorge © derrotó a Jose y Alan reteniendo el Campeonato de WCI en un Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Match. (23:54) **Jorge cubrió a Alan luego de un "Styles Clash" sobre los escalones metálicos. **Originalmente Elir formaba parte de la lucha, pero al no recibir el alta medica para competir John Laurinaitis lo sacó de la lucha. **Tras el combate, Jose y Alan atacaron a Jorge. *Cez derrotó a Jorge © y ganó el Campeonato de WCI. (06:01) **Cez cubrió a Jorge luego de un "Pop-up Powerbomb". **Esta lucha fue pactada por John Laurinaitis. Datos de interés *Junto con December to Dismember 2010 son los únicos pago por ver en producirse un domingo. Galería The-Miz-IC.jpg|Niko celebrando la obtención del Campeonato Intercontinental Zerkomania.jpg|Zerko haciendo su entrada al ring Bryanwins.jpg|Bryan celebrando su victoria sobre Zerko y Rafa Perryentrada.jpg|Perry haciendo su entrada al ring Webberconelmaletin.png|Webber tras conseguir la victoria en el All-Stars Money in the Bank Alanmitb.png|Alan posando sobre un esquinero Jorgereteniendo.jpg|Jorge celebrando tras retener el Campeonato de WCI Cezganaeltitulo.png|Cez celebrando la obtención del Campeonato de WCI Muestras multimedia 2018 WCI Money in the Bank Official Theme Song - "One For The Money" 2018 WCI Money in the Bank - Official Promo 2018 WCI Money in the Bank - Official Match Card Enlaces externos * Resultados oficiales del PPV * Sitio oficial del evento * Sitio oficial de WCI Categoría:PPV's Categoría:PPV's del 2018